


秘密情人

by cuiddd



Series: 一发完小短篇 [5]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd





	秘密情人

\- 有车，注意避雷 -  
\- 不是典型的ABO世界观，细节不用深究 -

1  
半夜里警察厅仍然挤满了人，三三两两围蹲在一起，抱头不敢吱声。今晚文O山黑帮火拼，警方提前接到了线报，可也已经迟了，只是些小喽啰在咋呼，并没什么有用的线索。

大晚上被叫起来紧急出警的人们心情也不是太好，自然多有呵斥，声音稍微大点便会被吼着拉出去，因此大厅里诡异得安静。

没有上面的指示，所有人都不敢轻举妄动，没一会儿，出去接电话的组长走了进来。

“谁叫李东海？李东海在不在，自己站出来。”

没人回应，组长没好气地又扯着嗓子嚎了几声，终于有个人慢慢站了起来。

“啊西……你是聋子吗？？叫这么多声都听不到？？你是李东海吗？”

那人冷着脸斜瞟了眼组长，没吭声，冷峻的脸透露出不屑，最终在周围人的劝抚下开了口：“叫我干嘛。”

“你这小子简直——西八，要不是李队留人我早就让你尝尝厉害了，西八……一个Omega还敢这么狂……”

也许是平时听多了这样的话，李东海连眼睛都没抬，任他嘲讽，却突然在意料之外听到有人维护道：“AO平权已经很久了，徐组长身为公职人员，说这种话不太好吧？”

“李队……！我，唉我这不是也只是一时说的气话吗，下次再也不会了。”

来人身着笔挺制服，肩章上不凡的徽章显示其高级警督的身份，制服上绣有‘李赫宰’三个字。进来之后先将目光落在李东海身上，视线上下巡回，确认没什么问题后才环视四周：“看来今天白跑一趟了。”

“是啊，我们接到交易线报已经晚了，文昌帮的上头人物已经跑光了。”

“还有一个。”

“嗯？李队，难道还有漏网之鱼吗？”

李赫宰又重新看向李东海，见对方低着头不愿与自己有眼神交流，嘴角不由得微微勾起：“这你就不用管了，把他交给我就好。”

2  
暖黄色灯光在深色调铺陈的墙面上染出暧昧光晕，昏暗房间里只有卧室发出隐约动静。

笔挺制服混合着格子衬衫和牛仔裤散落在地板上，从门口、玄关、客厅一直到走廊深处，插有百合花的花瓶被打落在地上，水氤湿地毯却无人打理，留作激战正酣的痕迹。

“嗯……嗯，啊，痛……”

李东海被压在卧室门背后，脸贴着冰凉木门，一只腿被李赫宰从膝弯搂起跨在半空，整个重心压在左腿上，大腿颤抖着支撑着自己，身体随着身后人一下又一下结实的撞击不停摩擦着木门，胯骨部位的皮肤已经发红。

空气中弥漫着甜蜜的味道，那是omega被迫发情散发出的迷人香气，这味道让上位者更加兴奋，李赫宰嘴唇从李东海脖颈一路舔到耳后，下身粗鲁攻势不减，用舌头在对方耳洞里一进一出，煽情模拟出活塞行为。

有谁能想象气质清冷的李东海信息素居然是水蜜桃味呢？只要身体发热便会不受抑制剂阻碍毫无保留散发出来的香气，往往成为催情的最佳辅助剂，让人恨不得一口吃掉他。

“好痛，轻点……”李东海咬着嘴唇勉强回头，被争夺过唇舌的主导权跟身后人缠绵吻在一起。

“唔……”

“忍一忍，宝贝，马上……”

感觉到那个点即将到达，李赫宰开始快速抽动起来，下身动作加快，双手上下抚摸、揉捏李东海的胸肌，堵住他的嘴让他只能发出呜咽声，随着那感觉的到来，在最后一刻撤出，将东海翻过身来捉住他的手一起握住两人的阴茎上下摩擦，眼睛死死盯着满脸动情的怀里人射了出来。

“嗯、啊，啊啊……”之前已经被李赫宰的娴熟技术弄得射过两次，再次释放的李东海只觉得疲惫感袭来，在高潮短暂失神中习惯性去找李赫宰的双唇，两手环上他的脖颈把整个人依偎在他怀里。

还没好好感受两脚落地的踏实感，又被李赫宰一把抱了起来，双腿只好缠住他的腰。

“你……怎么不问今晚的事情？”稍微有点清醒，东海轻捶了下赫宰。

往前含了下他水润的嘴唇，李赫宰答道：“就享受这一刻不好吗？”

“可是……”

“还没结束呢……”带着人一下躺倒在床上，李赫宰双手撑在对方两侧居高临下道。

“还没完？你是铁人吗。”抱怨的人声音沙哑，泛红眉眼早已染上情欲的味道，虽然身体略有不适，但被alpha信息素吸引腿还是自发张开用小腿去磨蹭李赫宰。

“东海今天意外很坦率呢。”李赫宰调笑道，一手摸上身下人的胸肌使劲揉捏，伏低头将另一边乳尖含进嘴里舔得啧啧有声，不时用牙齿轻轻照顾，微微刺痛却不会疼的力度让李东海耳朵尖都红透了，整个瘫软着任人施为，并挺着胸脯想要被更粗暴对待。

“宝贝……你这里，已经又在吸我了哦……”

下身在穴口边缘浅浅试探，进入暂时发情的Omega身体最为敏感，不耐这速度甚至想要主动将李赫宰含入，李东海面皮薄，听不得这些荤话，用手遮住脸大喊：“你快点啦！”蔓延开来的水蜜桃味混合着李赫宰极强的信息素让他越来越受不了，只想被完全填满。

“既然宝贝儿发话了，那我只好遵命啦。”对着李东海的脸撸了几下让下身维持充血状态，李赫宰撕开包装戴上新的安全套，俯下身在东海耳边轻声道：“那我进去了喔……”

“啊！——”话语虽然温柔，身下动作却毫不含糊，李东海被抱起来团坐在他身上，被不断的上下颠簸刺激尖叫出声，只能无力抱紧李赫宰，随口咬住面前的肩膀。

李赫宰一声闷哼，将疼痛感转化为动力像打桩机似的不停动作着，抽插间带出的体液把床单浸湿一塌糊涂，两人动情呻吟着，时而紧抱，时而拥吻，像最契合的情人一般，交缠在一起不知疲倦……

3  
认识李东海纯属偶然，那天李赫宰只是坳不过多年好友，被碰巧带来了那间酒吧。

‘第一印象’，听上去是个很正常的名字，被好友笑话他警服穿久了换了便服也不自在，李赫宰只好放下职业心，努力让自己投入到酒吧氛围中去。

刚聊完大学时的趣事，抽空到酒吧后门点了根烟，忽然感觉有人碰了碰自己的肩膀。

“帅哥，借个火。”

那人声音冷冷的，长一张极耐看的脸，正一本正经握着手里的烟盒询问。李赫宰一下看呆了，没说话，被不耐烦的青年叼着烟靠近。

就着他嘴里正燃烧的香烟点火，两人脸凑得极近，连鼻息都交织在一起，空气中似乎有一丝甜蜜在蔓延，视线相对，对方带有侵略性的眼神激得李赫宰不自然后退一步，清了清嗓子。

“第一次来？”那青年却好似什么都没发生过，自顾抽起了烟，“我叫李东海，你呢？”

“李赫宰。”

他是个Omega。

李赫宰也说不清为什么这么笃定，随着医疗技术发展，现在的抑制剂已经能完全藏匿A/O的身份，Omega也不再担心因为信息素而被迫发情，算是初步实现了真正的性别平权。换做平常像李东海这样的人会让他感到警惕，可现在却只有想要亲近他的感觉。

“我看着你们来的，你很正点。”面前青年轻描淡写的一句话却让李赫宰惊到烟都从手上滑落。

“什么？？？？”

“啊……掉了呢。”李东海露出个无辜表情，双手一撑坐上集装箱，用手微撑下巴看着李赫宰，“你多大了？”

“……26。”

“比我大一岁呢，经常健身吧？”

“嗯。”

“好想摸摸你的胸肌哦，手感肯定很好。”

虽然又被这让人不错所措的话语吓到，但面前人咬着下唇撒娇的表情竟让李赫宰心神荡漾，忍不住向对方慢慢靠近。李东海也早已双腿大张挺身坐直背脊，勾住面前人的腰将他拉向自己。

越来越靠近彼此，从眼神中感受到对方发出邀请的信号，李赫宰轻轻吻住他从刚才就一直移不开视线的嘴唇，短暂停留又分开。周围的甜蜜气息越来越浓厚，正是李东海释放出的信息素，李赫宰觉得脑子晕掉了，再清醒过来竟然已在厕所隔间里。

李东海黏腻的呻吟让他更加激动，像个毛头小子般忘记取悦对方，只蛮横握住他的腰使劲冲撞。

“啊……赫宰，嗯嗯、好大，好喜欢……”

对方动人的声音更是让他难以自拔，手拨乱头发，那人十指插进他的发间， 被他抱起来半悬在空中，看到李东海意乱情迷的脸，李赫宰下身涨得发痛，匆匆解决了燃眉之急，搂着他不停亲吻。

“去我家？”  
“好啊。”

他好像醉在这水蜜桃编织的美梦里了。

4  
李赫宰是个很神奇的人，或者说，如果不是遇到李东海，他大概会一直做个工作狂。

从部队回来后凭着自身实力和家庭背景，一路平步青云，成为出色的刑侦专家，同时也是有名的优质单身汉，按说这样的人身边从不缺少条件颇佳的Omega，就连家里安排的相亲也没断过，但李赫宰愣是没对任何人动心。

他体会不到alpha和Omega之间的吸引力，哪怕当他面发情了，也能像面对陌生人般毫无感觉。

为此心理咨询做了不少，也进行了多次治疗，都没什么结果，而最终能解释一切的，也就是他还没遇到那个对的人。

要是看见他恨不得把李东海吃掉的模样，心理医生也该想缴本重修。

但李东海也是个不按常理出牌的人。

从玄关做到客厅，弄乱了沙发和茶几，又转战到卧室，激烈得床都嘎吱响，浓情蜜意一整晚，第二天醒来竟然不见人，李赫宰急得一下跳起来，把家里翻找个遍，最终接受了这个事实。

李东海，这个只知道名字不知道任何其他信息的Omega，睡完自己，就跑了……

朝‘第一印象’跑了几次，终于见到了朝思暮想的人，那人却一句话堵了回来。

“只是一夜情而已，你想那么多干嘛？”说这话时李东海的表情还是很无辜，好像确实是在讲无关紧要的事情。  
“我……”

“而且……如果早知道你是警察，我就不会搭讪你了。”

下一句话却让人更加心碎，李赫宰难以置信抓住他的手：“这跟我是警察有什么关系？？”

“我混道上的啊，自然不方便咯。”李东海说的轻巧。

从小被文昌帮捡回去养大的东海对公职人员不太感冒，特别是特警，老是找各位叔叔伯伯的麻烦，早被他列为重点黑名单对象，因此在李赫宰家清醒过来后想找件T恤随便套上，却发现对方的制服，李东海心里别提有多憋屈了。

“难道我那天表现的不好吗，你不是弄到最后she都she不出来了吗？”

李东海回想了下，为难道：“……是很好啦，但你是阿sir诶……”

“那如果只是做你爱做的事情，其余时间就当陌生人，完全地下，没人会知道你和我来往，也不影响吧？”看出对方对自己的技术还有留恋，赶紧抓住机会。

“嗯……好像也是诶……”

“那今晚可以去你家吗？”李赫宰乘胜追击。

“好、好吧。”李东海被他越靠越近的气势压迫，气息不稳地答道。

两个同样奇怪的人，就这样成为真正的秘密情人。

5  
S市黑帮问题遗来已久，虽然近年来政府在强力打压，但是压不住根深蒂固的地下体系，懂门道的人在黑色市场里仍然活跃。

李赫宰不是主要负责这方面，可因为有个挂心人的缘故，对这个版块格外注意，一接到消息立马做出行动，把人捞出来带回家好好欺负了一顿，第二天早上醒过来果然又不见对方人影。

总是这样，明明已经够努力了，甚至昨晚那人大腿都抖得站不住，还能在清醒之后想起掉到天边的原则，下次是不是该尝试点更厉害，让他爬都爬不起来呢？这么恶劣想着，李赫宰打开电脑清理邮件。

和李东海一般一周见三次，其余时间去了也会被他避而不见，每次都是到赫宰家里，来了就干，干完就走，床上哥哥好，下床就拉倒，似乎他来只是因为舍不得李赫宰那么好的功夫。

并且他好像格外在意有人——特别是周围的人，知道两人的关系，昨晚闹那么一出，指不定李东海要回去好好解释一番。

“你和那个李警督怎么会认识？！”李赫宰想的没错，果然东海这边正面对朋友的疑问。

“什么认识啊，就只见过面而已。”随手丢开皱巴巴的格子衬衫，抓起工字背心一并脱下。

“真的吗，”室友还是不死心，“那昨晚你被带走之后去哪儿了，一晚上没回来？”

“出去吹吹风散心咯。”李东海揉了两把头发想把额前刘海捋顺，但是睡了一晚上翘起的呆毛根本压不下去，只好放弃。

之前已经洗过澡了，随手打湿毛巾又擦了擦，充满力量美的上身肌肉泛着漂亮水光，简直旖旎到不行，东海却也没什么感觉，换上红色运动背心，昨晚那家伙太用力，清晨醒来勉强起身，现在身上还是有点不舒服，像被车碾过一样。

见他满不在乎的样子，室友也没深究，只好奇探身道：“诶我说……你既然不喜欢干脆把那个李赫宰介绍给我吧，听说他还没找到Omega呢，昨晚他来的时候，气息太强了，我都受不了了。”

“……”李东海回头看了一眼，没说话。室友是自己打小的好友，不好贸然打击他。没想到对方却没领会他的沉默，继续凑过来：“我看这个李赫宰简直就是个极品A啊，穿着制服那身材都好得不行，啧啧，不然的话你有他联系方式吗，我自己上。”

“不可能！”来不及思考之前就开了口，话音刚落李东海马上龇牙咧嘴地“啊”了一声。

“嗯？难得见你这样诶，为什么，你不是跟他不熟吗？”

“他……他不喜欢你这类型的。”

“那他喜欢什么款，我都可以扮。”

这问题倒没仔细想过，李赫宰看起来聪明得很，在一起时却总会犯傻，大概……他喜欢的就是自己这样的吧，毕竟每次眼神那么炽热，即使只读懂其中三分也能看出他的喜欢，就差把这两个字挂在嘴边了。

“总之你别想着他啦，没可能的。”

“也对，跟条子能有什么可能。唉，这年头又帅又多金还温柔的Alpha可不好找啊，吃到嘴就要好好抓紧哦……”也不知道是无心感叹还是有意提醒，李东海总觉得好友话里有话，张张嘴想说点什么，又忍住了。

跟他，真的有可能吗……？

6  
“嗯、嗯……快点，赫宰……”

平时心思虽然细腻，但东海在做爱时无比坦率，毫不犹豫地说最开始也是被李赫宰下面鼓鼓囊囊的一团和穿着简单针织衫也能看出的好身材吸引。

听了这话李赫宰口活儿干得更加卖力，扶着对方的胯埋头苦干，多次深喉刺激得眼角都泛红。

“好棒，嗯……我要到了……”

仰头闭眼喘息按住身下人的后脑勺，李东海配合得快速顶胯，嘴巴里不停发出浪叫，没一会儿就射了李赫宰满嘴，被那人强硬按着身子翻过去。

高潮后的身体十分敏感，感觉到对方用抹了润滑剂的手指插进私密部位，凉凉地触感激得抖了一下，李东海自己都没发觉后面已经开始吮吸他的手指。

“快点，我今天特别想要你。”

李赫宰闻言差点没激动得把持不住直接缴械投降，头凑近捏着对方下巴吻得又凶又猛，憋得那人脸都红了才放开：“我尝过了，今天嘴巴确实甜得不得了。”

“嘁……啊！”被突然挤进后庭的硬物吓了一跳，被填满的感觉忍不住叫出声。

“发生什么好事了吗？”刚开始李赫宰还是比较矜持，只缓缓动作着让人能适应，甚至还腾得出精神发问。

“说……嗯、说这些干嘛？”

“关心一下你咯。”

“炮友没必要这么挂心吧……”

这话简直是戳在人心窝子上，李赫宰眼神一暗，使劲掐住李东海的开始猛烈进攻，直顶得对方嗯嗯啊啊叫声不断。连续抽插数十下尤不知足，略微抽出一点将李东海翻了个身抱起来，就着对方悬空的姿势狠狠插了进去，直捣黄龙。

“啊啊啊、嗯！啊……快点，还要……”

面对求欢的东海，赫宰反而清醒过来，缓缓放慢速度，从对方耳垂逐渐舔吻到眼睑、鼻尖、嘴角，避开李东海索吻的嘴唇，埋首在他脖颈间留恋，得不到满足的李东海无法，只好自己抱紧对方的脖子，腰部发力腰肢上下起伏，加强快感。

“快点，拜托……”

“叫我，叫我我就给你。”

“赫宰……你快动。”

“不是这个。”在这时候居然还能经受住Omega信息素的诱惑，李赫宰不愧是深谙其道的禁欲高手。

李东海闹脾气般重重咬了下他的下巴，留下不浅的红印：“不就是想听我叫你老公吗！老公，赫宰老公，老公老公老公——啊！老公好棒，弄得我好舒服，嗯……啊，就是这样，老公再用力点，啊啊啊啊——就是那里，啊……”

一连串胡言乱语冒了出来，李赫宰也听得开心，抱着人换了个地方重重倒向床上，就着上位的姿势猛烈攻击，李东海越叫他越兴奋，只觉得神智都要飞天了。

钢架床不耐这快速撞击，发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的响声，伴着两人的呻吟，整个画面淫糜不已，空气中弥漫着甜蜜蜜的蜜桃香味，让人更加沉醉在情海欲乡中。

随着感觉的到来，在李东海的虎言虎语里抱在一起的两人先后迎来高潮，李赫宰掐紧东海的腰，不断挺身不愿退出，力道不停加大，囊袋撞击到东海臀瓣啪啪作响，最后几个动作后低吼一声，搂紧怀里人寻着他甜蜜的唇缠绵吻作一团。

“啊……啊啊啊，赫宰、啊……好烫，嗯……”幸好事先带了安全套，本来没准备做一步，但在东海后穴盛情邀请下李赫宰挤进了对方生殖腔里。精液黏着在套上，也让李东海敏感腔体受到刺激，整个人浑身颤抖到嘴角都合不拢。

“东海给我生孩子吧……”李赫宰作势又狠狠撞击几下，龟头被腔口卡住，直到射精完成才软掉退了出来。

丢到套子，摸索着李东海的脸颊，观察他爽到失神的表情，李赫宰爱恋地又亲了他一下：“今晚别走了吧？”

“不行，”一想起这事儿李东海还是勉强自己清醒过来，“不回去的话元洙会觉得奇怪的。”

“难道你没有夜不归宿过？”

“有啊……”可能是做贼心虚，李东海还是坚持原则，“可是，他……他说要我把你介绍给他，开玩笑，我才不可能同意呢。”

“哦？你对我……”李赫宰眼睛一亮。

“你技术这么好，要是真成他男朋友岂不是再也不可能和我睡了？”回想起刚才的满足感李东海又自顾自说道。

“原来是这个啊……”

“不然你以为呢？”

没有再回答，李赫宰发现自己一向的好运气仿佛在李东海这里栽了个大跟头，好像碰上他两人思维总是不在一条线上，每每感觉有希望时又更深地摔到谷底，满足了对方的需求却填补不了自己的心理需求。

喜欢的人不喜欢自己，是件多么卑微的事情啊……

7  
“今天去你家吗？”  
“抱歉，有点事情要忙，下次吧。”

已经是第三次被拒绝，李东海也不明白到底发生了什么，明明上周还没有任何问题，被缠住留宿了好几次，周末一过对方好像突然之间变冷淡了。

难道遇到了其他的人？在这之前他从没有这么长时间和同一个人交往，两人关系形似情侣，却又因为自己的固执没有戳破那层纸。

暗示被拒绝后说不失落是假的，毕竟他也很期待每次见面，不过李赫宰的工作性质就是如此，忙起来根本见不着人，审讯时还会解下通讯工具，之前也有几天莫名其妙失联，在结束后才马上联络自己。

已经习惯了他电话短信不断，再忙也能腾出时间回讯息，只要呼叫就会出现。

真的很想见他啊……

想他坐在酒吧角落里等自己下班，整个脸笼罩在墙角阴影中，只有眼睛火辣辣地盯着自己，光是背上的视线感都让李东海整个人兴奋到不行，结业后在车里便忍不住扑到对方身上。

不如去接他下班？

行动派就是动作先于意识出发，等李东海懊恼的时候已经哈着气站在和李赫宰上班的警察局离得不远的路口。

下班时间来往人潮特别多，许多穿着同款制服的人从那边冒出又消失，李东海眼睛睁得大大的，生怕错过李赫宰的身影，站了好一会儿才看到李赫宰一脸严肃从里面走了出来。

“赫……！……嗯？”那个突然靠近和他打招呼的人……不是元洙吗？

确实是李元洙，刚才太过专注于门口，竟没发现室友也等在门外，两人隔着不远的距离。

李赫宰说的有事，原来是和元洙见面吗？他们俩怎么会认识？元洙之前已经表现出对赫宰的兴趣，难道两人……交往了吗？

太多的想法猛地像潮水般涌入脑海，李东海已无暇在思考其他东西，只用眼睛死死盯着街对面有说有笑的两人，天空中淅淅沥沥飘着的小雪落在睫毛上也浑然不觉，看着看着，视线开始变得雾蒙蒙的，还以为是雪化成液体，伸手一摸，竟然摸到热热的眼泪。

“我干嘛哭啊……”

不是自己拒绝了李赫宰太多次的示好吗？

之前还信誓旦旦说过绝对不和条子有来往，可想起他在夜里加完班来接自己，带了暖和的烤红薯，两人玩闹着分食，他悄悄凑过来吻自己的嘴角，说“东海为什么那么甜，可爱得我完全放不下了”，那时整个车厢里都是他害羞散发出的让人窒息的蜜桃味，他搂着李赫宰的脖子，撒娇不愿放开。

还有那回路遇发情的alpha，无视狂暴状态李赫宰依然冲了上去和对方扭打在一起，嘴里还叫自己赶快跑，去安全的地方等他，解决后抱着自己好生安慰一番，不停说着“我绝对不会让人欺负你”，那时的满足感不是情欲能给予的，而是心理上的完全依赖。

太多太多这样的事情，李东海以为自己不记得了，但在这一瞬间却悉数如影像回放般在他脑海中不停闪现，李赫宰的笑，李赫宰的拥抱，李赫宰的吻还有他动情的模样——“李赫宰！”忍不住失声叫了出来。

“你没事吧？”站在路口流泪的帅气Omega引起了不少alpha驻足注意，有人关切问候，可街对面的李赫宰却浑然不觉。

李东海想要追上去问个清楚，却被红灯短住，眼睁睁看对方和室友并肩朝背对方向走，越来越远，越来越远……直到再看不见。

8  
即使做过很多特殊训练，李赫宰回家时仍然被蹲坐在家门口的一团吓了一跳。

那人竟然已经睡着了，侧埋着头正微微打鼾，有点惊喜，李赫宰推推他的肩膀：“东海……东海，醒醒……”

“嗯……”那家伙似醒非醒抬起头，还没搞清楚状况，脸上好像带着泪痕，李赫宰平时最熟悉他的习惯，见状不由得紧张起来：“怎么哭了？”

“赫宰！”李东海终于清醒了，一个虎扑上去抱住对方不松手，被搂着站起身打开门，一进去便迫不及待将李赫宰压到墙上送上嘴唇。

“等、唔……等等！”按着他的肩膀稍稍分开两人距离，双唇因为黏着太紧发出‘啵’的声音，还没说下一句，又被堵住了嘴巴，李赫宰这次用了点力气，强迫对方与自己视线相对，连珠炮似的发出疑问：“你怎么回事，为什么突然过来了，怎么哭了？”

怀里人的眼眶立马红了，眼泪不停打着转儿，泫然欲泣的表情倒是让李赫宰心猿意马。

“你果然变了。”那人控诉的话语却让李赫宰摸不着头脑。

“什么？”

“你和元洙……在交往吗？”感觉到对方环抱自己脖颈的手臂慢慢松开，李赫宰一下子强势拉住他的臂弯不准他远离。

“怎么可能，你到底怎么了？”

“我都看到了，你和他。”之前留下的临时标志已经失效，东海身上早没了赫宰的气息，还是会觉得心里酸酸涨涨的，像有什么要脱口而出，却总是开不了口。

“你说什么……难道，你……”李赫宰控制不住表情，忽然间意识到发生了什么事，眼睛陡然睁大，见他反应，李东海更确定了心中所想。

“本来想去接你下班，但是看到你们两个在一起，就不敢上去了，没一会儿也找不到你了，可是又不甘心，只好来你家等你。幸好你是一个人回来。”

“你、我，东海……你是不是……”李赫宰压抑住狂喜。

“直到失去你了才知道你真的对我好重要，我主要一想到你和他约会的画面，就特别特别难受，这里，”李东海指指胸口，“这里像坏掉了，根本不受我控制，我知道这样做不好，我也让你失望了很多次，可是……”

“你愿意和我交往吗！！！！”李赫宰先他一步说出了告白的话语，令对方大眼圆睁。

看他惊讶的表情，李赫宰止不住笑意：“我和李元洙没有任何关系，只是他联系到我，说有点你的事情想和我聊聊，所以我们一起随便找了家咖啡厅坐了会儿，他说知道我和你的关系，说你是个很心软的人，希望我能好好追求你，一定会有结果的，”顿了一下，“他还说……你喜欢我，只是没发现而已，之前我不太确定，不过我现在确定了！！！！！”

抱着李东海猛亲他的脸，李赫宰完全不能控制自己的行为，怀里人一脸懵逼的表情实在太可爱了，脸也红红的，让他蠢蠢欲动。

李东海终于理清了头绪，却被翻了个身面对着墙壁，身后人恶劣用半硬的下体磨蹭他，他差点娇喘出声，在失去理智前挣扎道：“我答应你！！！！”

“真的吗？”  
“嗯！不过你现在还在实习期，转正得看你的表现！”

手揉捏着李东海下体，李赫宰蹲下身去褪下对方裤子，含着半勃的性器像吃棒棒糖一样慢慢有技巧地舔弄，本就兴奋难耐的李东海很快射了出来，被从下往上一路舔吻至脸颊，李赫宰带着腥膻味的唇贴上他的，暧昧地用舌头一进一出，忽然移到他耳边。

“老板，那我只好卖力干活了……”

故意压低的嗓音性感无比，懂得其中奥秘的两人环抱彼此相视一笑，又甜蜜拥吻在一起。

（完）


End file.
